


24 Hours

by Jane47



Series: The Gap of Time [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. Chapter 1

他们还是结婚了，在格拉斯通正式成为221B一份子的同一天。约翰没想要什么婚礼，也不需要戒指，他和夏洛克前一天在民政办公室的网站上登记了民事伴侣，等待页面上的24小时审核程序倒数完毕——他们在这个世上，就不再是一个人了。  
  
  
  
9:27a.m.  
  
  
  
约翰的手还停留在鼠标上，有些怔愣地看着提交成功的页面，夏洛克短暂地离开他走到窗户边点燃了一支烟。他很久不抽烟，自己也觉得烟味有些呛，抽了两口就把烟头捻灭在了窗台上，一旁还有约翰从乐购带回来的盆栽，红色的土气花盆，廉价的超市赠品，约翰慷慨地施与父爱，而夏洛克没有阻止他。  
  
  
  
11:30a.m.  
  
  
  
他们相安无事地各自在屋里做着自己的事情，装作谁都没有在意网页上那个不停倒转的沙漏，约翰看完了所有能看的报纸。时间仍然在一秒又一秒地拖沓，夏洛克问了三次约翰什么时候吃午饭，而后又抱怨他快无聊死了。约翰抖了抖报纸示意正忙，没空搭理他，夏洛克便问他对着报纸文章数字母是不是很有趣。约翰越是不睬他，他越是起劲。  
  
约翰只好低着头，开口问道：“那你想干什么？”他仍在一点一点去看那些大同小异的单词和句子，他每一个字都读了，但是没能拼凑起来。  
  
夏洛克一手举着书，一手拿着热熔胶枪走到他的面前，转了转眼珠子道：“我想不无聊。”  
  
“那就自己找点乐子去，你的培养皿我给你留在冰柜里了。”  
  
“现在它们对我的吸引力为零。”  
  
“很高兴听到这个，那请你去把它们刷了吧，自己下手事后想起来比较容易接受，你就不会在第二天才发作了。”  
  
“约翰，你有义务解决我的无聊，这是你给我的‘承诺’。”  
  
“男人在床上说的话不算数，记住了吗？”约翰一笑，瞥了夏洛克一眼。  
  
“可是我有录音……”  
  
“你又把录音笔带上床了？”  
  
夏洛克哼了一声，辩解道是他们刚好在有录音笔的地方上床，而不是他把录音笔带上床。  
  
“所以你是不是还想告诉我，它刚好自己把自己打开了，而不是你打开的？”  
  
夏洛克问道：“你打算耍赖吗，约翰·华生·准福尔摩斯先生。”  
  
“噢，别那样喊我，”约翰翻了一页报纸，清了清嗓子道：“以及，很可惜，是的，我没打算解决你的无聊——就算我要解决，那也是20个小时以后的事情，夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生，现在——我们还没关系。”  
  
这年头男友都是如此的不可靠。夏洛克有些郁闷地窝回茶几前坐下了，他继续给自己的藏书缝缝补补，好让它们不会因为主人的爱护不周而仪容不整，继而避免他的书籍集体出逃的惨剧。当然这是约翰·华生——伦敦著名博客写手——给夏洛克作的独家注脚。  
  
  
  
12:39p.m.  
  
  
  
约翰在订错了一次外卖后，跟夏洛克展开了长达二十分钟的拉锯战。  
  
“说实话，鉴于目前属于非正常情况下，我……不想吃这个。”  
  
“得了吧，你天天都吃它，至少一周三到五次。”  
  
“但今天不一样。”  
  
“就因为外卖喊错了？我们可以要一份新的。”  
  
“我不想吃外卖，上帝，”约翰翻了一个白眼，“我们今天不应该出去逛逛？”  
  
“你出去吃得也是这些。”夏洛克专注地盯着电脑屏幕，他霸占了约翰的电脑，正在用约翰的账户跟他博客底下的读者展开疯狂的论战，顺带分心去应付想把他骗出去的约翰。  
  
约翰总是因为他滥用作者回复而跟他怄气，但这是夏洛克的保留乐趣，他通常会攒一攒这些评论，直到月底再去回复，很多聪明的读者早都看出来了，约翰·华生才不会采取三段论式回复呢。但夏洛克说话实在太毒了，好多人看见他的回复不骂两句回来都觉得不舒服。慢慢地，他们达成了一项不成文的规定，每个月的29号，约翰·华生的博客，互怼大赛，夏洛克一挑一群，不见不散！  
  
所以，夏洛克是绝对不会上当出门的。  
  
而约翰躺在沙发里翻了一个身，拿后背对着坐在桌子前的夏洛克，没好气地想，还有21个小时他就可以跟这个以混蛋著称的混蛋分手了！以结婚的方式也算！  
  
  
  
12:51p.m.  
  
  
  
“我要去睡觉了。”  
  
“噢……”夏洛克双指如飞地打着字，顺带抽空看了一眼时间，“你才刚吃完饭。好吧，的确，你会觉得比较困，但我不建议你现在睡觉。”  
  
约翰望了望天花板，问道：“所以，你要一起来吗？”  
  
夏洛克忽然停了下来，他花了五秒钟去思考，接着否定掉了约翰在邀请他这个假设，无比高尚道：“不了，你一个人睡会休息得比较好。”无论他内心有多么动摇，毕竟婚姻还要检验一个对方是否体贴与可靠，夏洛克不想给约翰留下不好的印象。  
  
约翰只好一个人回到房间，独孤地换上睡衣，一个人躺在他们两个人的双人床上，没有案件，没有工作，也没有床上活动……还没开始结婚他就感到绝望了。  
  
  
  
13:05p.m.  
  
  
  
约翰睡得很熟，他的右脸压在枕头上，微微蜷缩的姿势，这会压迫到他的气管，发出些微断续的气音。夏洛克伸手帮他摆正了脑袋，约翰知恩图报在他手里磨蹭了一会儿头发，并没有醒来，但是对夏洛克来说足够可爱。  
  
他结束了又一周的博客论战大赛，此时热血正酣，适合来点舒缓的活动冷静一下，于是夏洛克轻车熟路地撬开了约翰的床头柜。里面放着他的铁盒，而铁盒里除了阿富汗的狗牌，最让夏洛克喜爱的是那一叠信。  
  
约翰写的，但没有寄出的信。  
  
  
  
13:07p.m.  
  
  
  
亲爱的玛丽亚：  
  
抱歉，玛丽亚，请原谅我的不告而别。……  
  
  
  
被划掉。  
  
  
  
致亲爱的玛丽……  
  
  
  
划掉。连名字都没拼完。  
  
  
  
致玛丽亚：  
  
抱歉，我不该没有跟你说一声就走的。  
  
  
  
划掉。划掉。都被划掉了。  
  
很明显，他在草稿纸上的下半部分，又重新起了笔。  
  
  
  
致玛丽亚：  
  
你近来还好吗？如果你想知道的话，我正在阿富汗的军营里写信给你。我参与了一个医疗项目，在战场上救治伤员之类的，也去当地看病，偶尔也要治点小毛病，好吧，别那样看着我，我会诚实点，其实大部分都是头疼脑热的士兵，让我觉得我是个看护男孩们的保姆。  
  
好吧，事实上，我想说的是。——对不起。在这一切之后。发生了……很多事情，我想过要告诉你，但是这不该让你承担……也许你会觉得这让你很难以接受，但事情没有它看上去那么简单，而它只需要我一个人为此负责，当然还有哈莉，她得为自己负责，但不包括你，绝不。如果这是我唯一能做好的一件事，就是让你远离这堆麻烦。……  
  
  
  
夏洛克短暂地停了下来，他抬头看了一眼睡在床边的约翰，睡意在他脸上仍然保留着男孩般的单纯，他看起来就像是个七岁的小男孩，沙金色的刘海散了下来，不像是平常那样一丝不苟地梳起。他洗了个澡，显然。而夏洛克盘腿坐在床头柜前，手里捧着约翰绝对不想公之于众的信件。  
  
他确认约翰仍在好好睡着，于是重新低下头，就着透进窗户的亮光，重读了一遍这些部分。也许……他猜测，这让约翰觉得不够诚恳，他总是教导他道歉应该真诚，虽然在夏洛克看来信的内容足够诚实和慷慨但却不够明智，不过约翰还是重又起笔了一封：  
  
  
  
致玛丽亚：  
  
我是约翰·华生。……  
  
  
  
噢。写在信里的自我介绍。  
  
这有点蠢。约翰。  
  
  
  
很久没见，希望你一切都好。我想我必须向你道歉，对不起——为了我可能带给你的伤害。这远非我本意，但也许重头来过，我还是会如此去做，请原谅我的不告而别。  
  
我未曾对你说起过一切，但我想也许你或多或少已有耳闻，你是那么的热心而友善，哪怕是对前任恋人你也非铁石心肠之人——上帝，虽然我们没有真的说出口，也许是你不忍拒绝我，但我知道我们之间早已结束了。……我想起我们最后一次会面，你突然打电话来说要来取走你的外套，事实上，我至今仍不记得你有在我这里遗失什么东西。而你似乎也并未对此感到烦恼，上帝，我那时竟只以为这不过是你一贯的得体，而未曾多想……此时想来，这大概只是你的一个小计策，为了不伤害我的尊严。  
  
你一向了解我多过我了解你，我知道的事情，你想必比我更透彻。谢谢你没有向我伸出援手，让我保留了些可笑的自尊。也请原谅我对你的好意领略得如此之迟。我只是很高兴。因为也许这不再是不告而别。  
  
说些你不知道的事吧。新年夜那天，我跟你走散之后，发生了一些事，我……  
  
  
  
夏洛克停下，努力吞咽了一下，才能继续。  
  
  
  
我……伤害了夏洛克。也许你并不熟悉他，但是看在上帝的份上，我并不会真的寄出这封信，所以说些我想说而你不想听的事情想必是可以被应允的。（我在自说自话，不是吗？）  
  
我伤害了夏洛克，这令我感觉很糟糕，如果这个世上真的有一个人我不想让他受到一点伤害，大概就是夏洛克了。他是我的小朋友，而保护朋友是作为朋友的义务，可惜我为了一些其他的原因，注定不能完成了，所以我希望他永远不要再受到伤害。而在那之后，我回到家里，但我没想到的是，哈莉惹了麻烦。她醉酒打伤了别人，满手是血地拎着酒瓶子走了回来。而我回去时，她甚至意识不到究竟发生了什么。  
  
我不是一个好脾气的人，加上坏情绪，我跟她吵了一架。我甚至没去管她，也没有问问她究竟干了些什么。  
  
第二天警察就到家里把她带走了。我为时过晚地找了律师，律师告诉我说，这种事情如果想少判，必须争取庭外和解，只有受害人向法庭表达积极意见，哈莉才能尽快出来。对方开了一个天文数字，那令我……要知道，我和哈莉上学的钱凑在一起也不够。我只能先付了律师费和其他，哈莉被取保候审，但她拒绝跟我谈话。  
  
我不能改变我的姐姐，但我还是要保护她。我不能找人分担，或者说，不可以。有些事情是不可以被抱怨的。抱怨和争吵是无休止的，语言只会伤人，而不能解决任何事。这是我从小学到的道理，我的确熟练到厌倦于把哈莉从各种各样的麻烦里拖出来，小时候她欺负我，但为了我跟别人打架的也是她，我不能丢下她不管。  
  
我卖掉了父母留给我们的房子，付清了赔偿，剩下的钱我留给了哈莉。而我选择延毕，离开了伦敦。  
  
  
  
夏洛克换了一页纸。  
  
  
  
请不要把我看成在牺牲什么，我的确不得不变卖了父母留给我们的唯一一件东西，但事实上房子也有哈莉的一半。我不想告诉你，只是因为，我害怕一旦有人维护了我，我会想要放弃哈莉，这不怎么好也不怎么对，不是吗。我来到阿富汗，也是我自己选择的人生，说来有些惭愧，但是我满心满眼只想着做一次自己的决定。一次也好。当然，有想法很容易，做起来却很难。  
  
我很挣扎。犹豫。感到后悔，接着痛恨如此感受。  
  
但当我意识到，我真的递交申请并且得到了通过、这些事情已然成为必行之举时，原谅我松了一口气。它或多或少减轻了我的负担……因为不论如何，我只有这一条路可以走了。无论前面有什么，你都不必去害怕了，因为有些时候，没有选择反而是最好的选择。不是吗？  
  
但令人感到可惜的是，时至今日……我依旧不知道这是不是对的，一切发生得太快了，阿富汗的沙漠和阳光，还有其他一些东西。他们像是大胆闯入我生活的劫匪将我的生活颠覆，而我只是个被劫持远离正常轨迹的人质。唯一无用的事实仅仅是我，和阿富汗。……也许就像人们所说的那样，时间会告诉我答案。  
  
但也许不会。  
  
愿你一切都好。……  
  
  
  
Nothing new……但是，夏洛克在心里不予置评，他将这封信沿着折痕重又叠好，放回了铁皮盒里，约翰在此时翻了个身，背对着夏洛克，像是对夏洛克所做的一切都毫不知情。


	2. Chapter 2

14:07 p.m.

 

约翰醒来的时候才意识到闹铃好像没有响，他紧张地摸到自己的手机，在一片昏暗里查看时间……才过去约莫一个小时，没有任何事情被错过。约翰舒了一口气躺了回去，卧室的小灯点着在，而遮光帘应该是夏洛克拉上的。

接着，又渡过了阒然无声的几秒，他才带着一种缓慢的、声响不大的震惊发现夏洛克坐在屋子的角落里，跟他右侧的浴室和房门构成对角线的位置上，那里有约翰替他安置的一把很好坐的扶手椅。约翰并不惊讶。而夏洛克棱角分明的侧脸被手边的落地台灯镀上一层暖光，正安静地浏览手里的纸张，不一会儿，又换了一页。这种时刻不是经常发生，但也足以让约翰习惯某种发生在他身上、夏洛克身上的后知后觉，跟另一个人生活在一起时的后知后觉，因为太习惯于彼此的呼吸起伏，温度味道，乃至对方本身就成了生活里的常规项。所以，他不为夏洛克可能出现在的任何地方感到惊讶。

他安静地在床上躺了一会儿，享受着这种带着默契的安静，出于夏洛克的不自知和他本人的刻意偏爱。他甚至有点不情愿别的事情来打破这种舒适，直到夏洛克放下自己翘叠着的腿，带着那些有着微微霉味的纸张文件，丝绸睡袍的冰凉和温热的体温一起，躺在他的身边开始喋喋不休时，他才真切地明白这并不会被什么东西所打破。

 

14:21 p.m.

 

“你是又要睡了吗？”

“反正也没有别的事情好干。”约翰把脸埋进了夏洛克的胸口闷声道，他压得有点用力，以至夏洛克起伏的胸膛挤压他鼻子的触感特别明显，他只好深深深深地吸了一口气。

薄荷。柠檬。森林和晚上。

 

14:34 p.m.

 

“你睡着了吗？”

“闭嘴……”

 

14:44 p.m.

 

“现在呢？”

“唔……”

 

14:50 p.m.

 

“约翰？”

“……”

“约翰？”

“……”

“你睡着了吗？”

“……”

夏洛克抿了一个无辜的笑容道：“既然你没有回答我，那么我要继续看你的信了。”他用约翰枕着的胳膊小心翼翼地将一个鼓鼓囊囊的他反复阅读过许多遍的信封放在床头柜上，那是约翰写给自己姐姐的信，所有的信件里最有趣的一部分，信封上潦草地写着‘致哈莉’。那里面充斥着抱怨，指责和一些鸡毛蒜皮的埋怨，显然他会跟自己的姐姐诉说他遇到最讨人厌的病患，难缠的老兵，不把他当回事的新兵和其他种种。

甚至夏洛克还看见了一两句对麦克罗夫特的吐糟，不过没有关于夏洛克的部分，这让他觉得有点可惜又偷偷窃喜。或许，约翰潜意识里始终有一种渴望去跟哈莉分享自己的生活，毕竟长久以来，他们只有彼此。也或许不会寄出的前提给了他足够多的倾诉空间，而哈莉是唯一不会让他负疚的名字。

 

14:52 p.m.

 

夏洛克偷偷地观察了一会儿约翰放松的嘴角，确认他睡得足够熟。

接着，他从睡袍的口袋里掏出另一封信。扁平得像是一页纸的形状，光滑整洁，约翰保存得很好。这封信被放在衣柜里而不是床头柜，不仅因为约翰不想让人发现——主要是夏洛克——还因为他们就这封信吵过一次。

所以，准确地说，约翰不想再提起这件事情，以及关于这封信的一切。

 

15:01 p.m.

 

2008.06.02，腿部中枪。遭劫持。

2008.06.03，尝试取得联系。未果。

2008.06.03，尝试取得联系，第二次，未果。

2008.06.04，对方主动要求谈判。

2008.06.07，谈判中断。

2008.06.15，恢复谈判。不能确定人质是否存活。

2008.06.23，确认死亡。具体存活天数不明。具体死亡原因不明。

你是我见过最好、最勇敢的人。我永远的挚友，我永远的战友。

死亡不会分开你和这个世界，你所爱着且爱着你的人会记住你，直到永远。我以生命起誓。

 

15:03 p.m.

 

“我不是你的第一个，”夏洛克轻轻地抱紧了约翰，“也不是第二个。”约翰因为这过紧的怀抱发出了一声不舒服的鼻音，埋怨着夏洛克的粗鲁，他依然沉在无梦的黑暗里。而这都因为过去几天令人神经高度紧张的日子，直到只剩一件事情的今天，他睡在床上，才意识到自己有多么精疲力尽。

 

15:37 p.m.

 

“耶稣……”约翰从床上坐起来，头发被他睡翘了一部分，脑海里模糊地滑过夏洛克和闹铃，他才稍微能接受自己一觉睡到了现在。

对天发誓，他一开始上床可不是打算睡觉。赤着脚踩过地毯进到浴室里，约翰打算拿一次淋浴唤醒自己，这一向快速且非常有效。

但今天比以往更好。他迫不及待地让自己精神起来。

 

15:40 p.m.

 

约翰裹着浴袍走进起居室，夏洛克正在打电话，他背对着约翰坐在约翰的扶手沙发里，挥舞着双手强调着：“三枚硬币！这就是我能劝告你的全部！你总得自己想办法！”

约翰闻言噗嗤笑了下，他走到夏洛克的身边，坐在扶手上低头给了他的未婚夫一个吻。毕竟，夏洛克的确用了三枚硬币哄得约翰愿意跟他结婚。所以，这个吻是奖励给聪明的。但夏洛克一把抓住了他，他将手机直接扔向了角落里，完全不管电话那头雷斯垂德不满的声音还在说着什么。

“有案子吗？”约翰撑着沙发背调整了一下姿势。

“有。但是不想管。”夏洛克专心致志地盯着约翰的嘴唇道：“我有更要紧的事情要做。”

“什么事？”

“你。”

“噢……”约翰顿悟地脸红了，接着道：“我还以为我要等到晚上呢。”

 

15:45 p.m.

 

时间过得慢极了，指针每动一格都直直地抵在人心上。空气里像是蒸腾了靡靡的香气，于是呼吸也急促起来。他们以一个互相倾倒的姿态紧紧抱在一起，解开对方的衣服，触摸到对方的皮肤，没有什么比这个更能在此时此刻缓解焦虑，于是抚摸变成了一种燃烧的欲望。但夏洛克却偏偏隔开了两人的接触，他在约翰狐疑的目光里将他固在了自己的腿上，伸出手掌捧住约翰的脑袋。

那些，加深、松弛的皱纹，坠在约翰的眼底、额头，本应掩去他的锐利和气势，让约翰像是一个普通人那样变成得温和无害，而不是现在这样熠熠生辉、灼人心神。

而当约翰抬眼看向别处时，眼尾上扬的角度和眉骨会错综复杂地构出一道纹路，像是女人拖长勾画的眼线，只有从侧面才能看得真切，长长的一道，从眼角，浅浅没入太阳穴。这不怎么容易观察。

而直指人心的那双眼睛随着年月在脸盘上更加深陷，夏洛克无法描绘出它的颜色，尽管他可以任意地切换观察他的角度去获得他想要的变换，凝起心神仰视或俯视，向光或背光。挺直的鼻梁有着白净的皮肤，柔软薄削的唇和锋利平快的嘴角，他从未与女气二字沾边，但五官的线条里总是糅进了些许巧合。

他很少、很少，几乎是绝少或者从不这样观察约翰。这样赤裸而大胆，肆意品评，下或好或坏的论断，这样全然私欲地占有，从未。他爱慕他，身体发肤，一切都是他的寤寐思服，他刚好想要的样子。如果多一分，少一分，就都不对了。

“你又是这个表情。”约翰微微仄着脑袋，倒在他的手心里，带着熟稔和好奇的眼神。

夏洛克用另一只手归了归他长长的鬓角，露出小巧的耳垂，他用眼神问他：这个是哪个？

“像是……”约翰微微睁着眼，他只在夏洛克面前露出这种神情，纯然的天真的，皱着眉头思索着词语，“你在看着我……不在思考。”

没有演绎和思维宫殿，有的只是置身此地。完全空白，全盘清空地刻画、描摹，爱让他倾尽心力地靠近另一个人。他错过他那么多，每每都想奢望着再多了解一点。

 

17:00 p.m.

 

他们在约翰的扶手椅上做爱，休息，说着无关紧要的事情，期间查看了一回官方网站，确认它没有瘫痪，接着一前一后地回到长沙发上，接着休息，打发时间。

夏洛克向约翰索要茶或者咖啡，约翰假意推托，直到敲定好夏洛克负责晚饭和明天的早餐，他才披着夏洛克的睡袍踱到厨房。

 

17:10 p.m.

 

仍然没有烧水的声音。

 

17:11 p.m.

 

“约翰？……”夏洛克一踏进厨房，就看见了双手撑在工作台上沉默不语的约翰，他面前放着那一纸平滑的信。一封悼念亡故战友、挚友的信。

里衬的口袋。最安全的地方，同样也是最危险的地方，命运女神这一次将长剑指向了夏洛克。

“你想要解释吗？”夏洛克深呼吸之后问道。

约翰一副将笑不笑的表情，“我不知道……”他犹豫不决地蹙着眉，拿不准是不是该在这个时候跟夏洛克去争辩这些事情——尤其他们曾经争执过——他愿意相信夏洛克并不是仍然在怀疑。他的床头甚至还珍而重之地放着夏洛克给他的三枚硬币，他本想讨个彩头，希望生活永远有让他抉择的余地。

 

过去整整有半年，约翰每天都醒来都在感谢他还能多活一天。

自从约翰那次无缘无故在街上晕倒之后，夏洛克便从没有放松心里的那根弦，无论再怎样无关他与约翰之间所抓握的东西，但事实上约翰的确比他大出了那么多岁数，年月和战争在他身上遗留下的痕迹称得上是浓墨重彩，何况他置他于悲戚的绝望里整整三年。

所以当又一次，约翰差点晕倒在诊所时——基于约翰自己的陈述——他几乎是将约翰绑去了医院。

“你想做也好，不想做也好，哪怕把你放倒了我今天也会让你做完检查的。”夏洛克在会客室里如此说道，他安排好了预约，难得耐心地等候着医生。

结果出乎所有人的意料。没有任何毛病，全英国最先进的设施也没有诊断出约翰哪里出了问题，除了肩膀枪伤的部位，原本坏死的肌肉神经有了一点恢复的迹象以外。但这只不过让约翰在下雨天感觉更糟糕了一些。

“我都说了没有事。”约翰摊开报纸，没有理会夏洛克继续研读他的体检报告，以及时不时提出的相关问题。

没有证据，夏洛克也没有办法把约翰锁在家里，他脾气暴躁地处理案件，痛斥麦克罗夫特的无用，接着被反击，理亏且受伤地回到221B，接着转为更多的怒气。约翰在那段日子里始终觉得，真正生病的人也许是夏洛克，直到他又一次地跌倒，醒后伴随着剧烈的头痛。

夏洛克终于如愿以偿地将约翰置于了严密的监控底下，约翰这一次没有抵触和反对，他安静地接受了夏洛克的安排，积极地配合着各项检查，他和医院里的护士医生也都交好。然而三天后的检查结果依然找不出任何原因，关于晕倒和头痛。约翰也微笑着接受了，他安慰着夏洛克，同时也告诉自己，总有些事情是不能被解释的，但那也不一定就代表着死亡。

那天回到家里，夏洛克摔了自己的显微镜，赌气将自己关在了卧室里。直到晚上他才从卧室走出来，约翰坐在起居室的沙发上看着他。谁也没有说话。

直到约翰局促地伸手捋着自己右腿的肌肉，不安地问夏洛克，他要不然还是住回医院？这样两个人都方便一些，夏洛克也可以安心工作，不用分神照顾他。夏洛克在那一刻怔愣了很久，才意识到自己应该坐到约翰的身边给他一个拥抱。他意识到他的约翰也许真的老了，人年轻时总是贪图很多，总是觉得拥有得太少，怎样都不满足，但当人老了，只要一点点的关心和照顾，也就足够了。

他给了约翰一个很紧的拥抱，告诉他他除了他什么也不想要，所以，如果约翰觉得不想要的事情他也不要了。

但查不出的病就像太过真实的噩梦，如影随形，挥之不去。后来约翰又发作过两次，夏洛克除了抱着他什么也不能做，紧接着是严格的控制，他亲自做他的作息表、食谱，一切他能想到的事情，他把人的身体看作是需要调整的机械，但约翰还是没有好转。直到约翰又一次在医院醒来，夏洛克给了他一枚硬币，他对他说：你昏迷的时候我在对它许愿，如果你能多活一天我就愿意少活一天，如果你只能再多活十五年，我想六十岁也不算太亏，那么我们就可以一起死了。

后来夏洛克一共给过他三枚硬币，再接着半年，没有更多的硬币。而夏洛克向他求婚了。

 

17:15 p.m.

 

“我想我不想要什么解释，但我不希望你觉得委屈。”约翰拿着那封信看向站在门廊处的夏洛克，“这已经过去了。”夏洛克走到他身边把他揽进自己的怀里，他握住约翰的肩头听约翰跟他说：“我也想给你三枚硬币，告诉你我也是你的概率‘1’。但是你那么聪明，我不知道该怎么证明给你看。”

“不用证明……”夏洛克微微低头吻他的发际，“我都知道。”

约翰纳闷地嗯了一声。

“但是……”夏洛克撇了撇嘴道：“你说他是你见过‘最好、最勇敢的人’。……不是嫉妒。”他否认了约翰脑袋瓜里那滑稽的念头，他只是还不够好，不够勇敢，“这让我警醒。提醒我，我要学的还有很多。”

“你这个白痴……”约翰的声音里掺着鼻音，他回抱住了夏洛克。

 

*

 

“扔一下。”他从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，递给他。

“扔硬币？干什么？”

“我跟你一起。”又是一枚口袋里的硬币。

第一次，“我是正面，你呢？”“反。”

第二次，“还是正面。”“反。”

第三次，“反面！”“正面。”

他们又扔了好几次硬币，正正反反都有，他以为他要记录什么实验数据，也许这又跟哪个凶杀案有关，反正他也无事可做，可以陪他扔扔硬币。但是扔了头十次之后，他就喊了停。他将两个人手中的硬币都收走，放到旁边，问他，他给他的三枚硬币在哪里。

他翻了个白眼，从床头抽屉里拿出来一个小盒子，那盒子里有他求婚失败的戒指，和这三枚硬币，“你的有什么不一样吗？”

“当然。”他接过去，展示给他看，“你从来不观察是不是？”而他真的才知道这三枚硬币有着一模一样的正反。

他将这三枚硬币夹在细长劲瘦的手指间，像是展示着一个魔术，他像是教授提问学生那样问他：“刚刚有多少次反？”

“我不记得了……二十几次？如果你要记录应该早点说，或者去网上谷歌一个硬币实验，有很多。”

“那不重要。回答我的问题，多少次正？”

“好吧……也有二十多次。”

“有多少次一正一反？”

“……”他的确记不得，但也有点困惑，他觉得他不止这些要讲，接着，他果然接着道：“人跟人，就像是扔硬币，一些人是正，一些是反，只有刚好达到某个要求，也许是一正一反或者是两正或两反，才算一次有效记录。”接着他抛起自己的硬币，他不看那道升空的弧线，只是盯着他看道：“正。”硬币落在他的手背上，他一把盖住再揭开给他看。

“当然是正了，这个硬币根本没有反面不是吗？”

他不理他，接着又抛了几次，最后一把抓住那三枚硬币，对他说道：“所以你明白了吗？”

“明白什么？”他皱着眉头不能更困惑。

“如果这是一个巨大的不止一面的硬币在抛动，人总是在变，每个人可以给出的数值没有一刻是恒常的，世界是一道概率计算题，你要穷尽十几亿分之一的概率才能找到一次有效记录。”

“……唔好吧？我想我能跟上？”

他看向他，脸上是凝而不发的表情，他认真严肃，无比郑重道：“但我……我是你的概率1。”


End file.
